Naked Fridays'
by Captain0306A
Summary: Moving in with a new roommate was hard enough without them being an alien.
1. Don't all humans do this?

Author's note- I don't own these characters

This is a new series I'm doing, I enjoy this pairing

How ye enjoy…

Winn was on his way home from work, he'd had a tough day saving the world from behind a computer and he was ready to just go home and relax with his recently new housemate.

It had been a week since Mon-el had left the DEO's quarters to live in Winn's spare bedroom. Winn couldn't say he was ecstatic to have a roomie now meaning he couldn't just lounge around the apartment in his underwear, but he wasn't displeased as Mon-el was quite a good roommate, picking up after himself, helping with the cleaning and occasionally making food for the two (even if it Mon-el's type of cooking involved a phone call to a take away) Winn also had a buddy to play video games with instead of playing into the night on his own.

However, Winn did notice some strange things the Daxemite did in his spare time to which the human decided it was because of Mon-el's world's norms and also his confusion with earthly day-to-day basics. These strange things included not changing or washing in private, not washing for days and leaving the front door wide open. Winn didn't mind this that much, although that one time a cat got in the apartment was a very difficult situation. He continued to remind the Daxemite on what he was doing wrong, being very careful not to be too harsh on the earth newbie.

As Winn entered his home, he noticed Mon-el fiddling with his phone from behind the kitchen counter, and without a shirt which was a normal site to see.

"Hey Mon" Winn said setting his satchel down onto the work surface.

"Oh hi Winn" the other said giving the human a sweet smile as he looked up from his phone "how was work?"

"Nothing special, "the smaller man said causally "you know, just saving the world"

"Cool, I was thinking of having pizza tonight, you?" Mon-el said walking behind Winn's back to his room

"Yeah sounds- AAAhhhh!" Both men jumped, Mon-el was wearing nothing, exposing his swaying cock covered in a bush of hairs with a pair of defined balls hanging loosely underneath.

Winn instantly turning away from the other "Mon-el, why are not wearing any clothes?" his voice breaking slightly towards to end. Although he found the sight kinda hot, not that he was crushing on him, but he didn't really want to stare at the nude body, most likely giving himself a hardon.

"What do you mean, I read on the internet that people have naked days all the time like 'Naked Fridays' the boy in question replied, hands on his bare hips.

"Don't believe everything you read! Only some people do that Mon, and usually when there's no one around" he shouted pressing fingers to his temple.

"Oh" the Daxemite dropped his head in humiliation, he didn't like being told off, but it wasn't his fault he didn't know, he was just trying to fit in on earth, although thinking of it now he did find this one a bit strange, why would people just hang around naked and not have sex?

"Look dude I'm sorry," Winn said turning around, eyes staying on the other's face. "Having a roommate is just strange, it's cool having you here but it's just gonna take a long time for both of us to get use to this." He sighed, "Anyway why don't you go put some clothes on and I'll go get takeout"

Mon-el whined like a young child "Do I have to? I kinda like having everything just hanging out" He looked down as he slightly shook his crotch "Plus it means my dick doesn't get squashed when its hard like now" he finished smiling as if nothing was wrong which in his eyes weren't.

Winn's face scrunched up in slight disgust as he attempted to look away from his friend's standing member "Dude! Too much information and yes you have to it's kinda awkward" the human answered walking towards the door "Put some clothes on"

Slam

Mon-el stood there for a few moments, he swore Winn was bulging in his jeans. From studying the man while living in the apartment, he knew Winn wasn't just naturally big in the 'southern boarder' as he'd read online, he also read that usually when a male gets hard, it's because he finds something sexually pleasing. That didn't make sense since Winn was only talking to him. He decided to forget about the matter for now instead beginning his journey to find his discarded clothes, walking into his room while rubbing his bouncing cock.

Slam

Winn stood in the elevator, he was trying to focus on something else other than the bare image of his roommate's, his friend's, clothe less frame. It was no use, Winn was already fantasying about him, he was glad at least that the Daxemite didn't notice his obvious erection bulging out. He was too busy thinking about his friend's shaft that it took him a few minutes to realise the doors had opened and the nice, elderly lady who lived next-door, was asking him if he was okay.

"Sorry what was that Ms Kidder?"

"I said are you alright?" She said distressingly, "You've been standing there for ages"

"Oh yeah" he replied "just deep in thought, see you around Margot" Winn said, waving to the concerned woman as he left the building.

While walking, he thought about what Mon had found online, 'naked Friday', he was sure at least some people do that, and he did miss just walking around in nothing. He decided he would discuss the matter with his roomie when he got home, a discussion that could possibly result in them seeing a lot more of each other's bodies.

Fully clothed Mon was sitting on the couch when Winn arrived back with two pizza boxes, they greeted each other before they sat in front of the tv, pizza in hand while playing videogames. It was about 8 in the evening when the human decided to speak up after winning his twentieth game.

"Eat it dude!" He said standing up and doing some sort of celebration stance

"Eat what?" Asked the very confused Daxemite "we just had food, I don't think I can stomach anything else"

"No it's a saying buddy, like another way of saying that you won" the other said educating his friend. Winn thought for a moment as he sat back down, "You know you were talking about that 'naked Friday' thing?" The taller man nodded in agreement "well, I have to admit, before you moved in, I used to just walk round the apartment with no clothes on"

Mon's eyes stayed on the screen as he talked, "well what's wrong with doing it now that I'm here?"

The boy in question struggled to explain "well people trend to only do that when they're either alone or with someone there in a relationship with, we aren't and though we're good friends, it's just kinda weird"

The Daxemite thought for a second while blasting the head of a zombie in the game, "it's only weird if you make it weird, I have no problem with my body and I've seen you in the DEO locker room, neither should you. Plus if you used to do it, you'd know how freeing it feels" he concluded, gesturing to his body

The smaller man blushed from the compliment "I guess you're right, there's nothing wrong with two dudes chilling nude" to which the other agreed upon "but if we do this, we can't tell the others okay"

"I don't see why but okay" the man spoke with excitement

They spent the rest of the evening to early morning playing their game ending it when both were struggling to keep their eyes open.

-

End

Note: I'll try and get the next out by the 10th, if not then as soon as possible


	2. Morning and moaning wood

(I don't own supergirl

note at bottom)

It was late morning when Winn walked out of his room in PJ bottoms and a long shirt. He froze in panic when he saw the sight of Mon-el's bare ass cheeks by the kitchen work surface. He instantly remembered yesterday's conversation, relaxing before searching for cereal.

"Morning bud" the happy space-boy said turning around to reveal his morning wood

Winn pretended not to notice the man's excitement both in his voice and body, "morning, I got work till five tonight so your making food" as he sat down, he realised his own member was standing tall in his bottoms, hidden underneath the table, he quickly repositioned himself.

"Okay but text me if you're bringing someone home so I know to order more food" the Daxemite said sitting down opposite his friend.

A few minutes passed before Winn looked up from his bowl, at the man in front of him who seemed to be in an uncomfortable position "You okay Mon?"

The struggling man looked up, "Yeah, it's just my hard-on won't go down" he said standing hitting his tip on the table as his 8-intch morning wood sprang up for attention, spraying drops of pre-cum

The human sat there open-mouthed, staring at the head of his bestie's dick. He locked eyes with Mon-el again who seemed to be standing their awkwardly, he decided to play it off cool and continued to eat his breakfast, "Perhaps you take care of it, you know, jerk off"

"Yeah, you're right" the nude man said before wrapping his hand round his shaft while sitting back down, stroking the whole length, brushing his thumb over the soaked head, gathering pre-cum that he uses as a lube. With one hand, he begins to fondle his balls, squeezing and pulling on them before moving his hands underneath him, across his hole, circling it before pressing a finger into it.

Across the table, the staring human tried not to palm himself through his PJ's, but his dick was already beginning to rise, poking up against the table, he couldn't and wouldn't take his eyes off the sexy scene playing out in the room.

Mon-el started moaning, eyes looking to his struggling friend "Dude why don't you just sort your self out as well, we're both dudes here" Winn was certain the sexually excited man across from him didn't realise how gay this situation was, but if he didn't know, then it wouldn't matter.

Winn moved his Bottoms down, letting them fall to his ankles before laying his hands on his attention-seeking member, giving it small but fast strokes with both his hands.

He couldn't believe the scene that was taking place in his kitchen, a smoking hot alien and himself were jerking off together, not caring to see how wrong the current actions should be. Both the sight, sound and smell combined to make Winn become close to the edge, as he began to stare at Mon-el's moving hand on his dick

"Dude I'm gonna orgasm soon" Mon said not knowing another word for it. He still had a whole finger up his ass

"Oh yeah? Me too" Said Winn as he used one hand to stroke his erection and the other to pinch his hard nipples. All this pleasure brought Winn over the edge, sending his seed up to the air before landing on his own chest.

Meanwhile the view of his best friend cumming sent Mon-el spraying his cum all over the table, a few drops landing in Winn's unfinished breakfast.

As both boys gained their breath again, the human of the two went to pick up his PJ's until he remembered their talk once again. He leant back on his chair, picking up a spoon full of cereal, putting it in his mouth not realising what had happened to it.

On the other side of the now white-dotted table sat a smug Mon-el who got up finding a cloth to wipe his own cum away.

When Winn got to work, he still had a big smile on his face from his earlier activities with mon-el

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Kara said flying in from a mission

"Nothing, just had a really good morning that's all" He answered with a broad smile

"Okay well we need your happy mind to help us with a case so if you wouldn't mind" The Kryptonian said, gesturing to his computer

"If I must"

Mon-el was laying sideways on the couch, his flaccid member hanging loosely with his balls, he was on his phone searching for more human activities between best friends.

Searching through results, he came across text reading "How to help you friend in times of need" the website name was -friends. He clicked on a few video's becoming hard at the site of men fucking men.

On his planet, it was unpopular for his people to mate with the same-sex as many found it disturbing but although he never had sex with a Daxemite male, he was quite curious to try it.

He slowly started to jerk off, wanting to savour the moment, he moved his hand from the tip of his uncut dick, to its base where it brushed through his neatly trimmed pubes before returning up, watching as the pre-cum dribbled down his shaft and balls making them slick and easier to work with. He got up from his position on the couch and made his way to his room, continuing to stroke his bare boner as it rolled back and for. In his room he dug through his draw finding a bottle of lube and a dildo. He had ordered them when he first arrived, finding out about it from a friend from the DEO. Standing in his room he lubed up his fingers before placing them in his hole, he'd learned how to do this from videos online. As one hand pushed fingers in and out of his butt, the other hand continued to play with his dick and sack, tugging on them. Once he was satisfied it was stretched enough, he removed his fingers from his ass before lubing up the dildo, placing it at his entrance. As he pushed it in, a moan of both pain and pleasure left his lips, his head leaning back. He went to push his toy in more before he realised the base was entering as well, pulling it out before forcefully pushing in back in causing him to scream.

"Ah fuck yeah" he shouted, not concerned if anyone could hear him

He continued to slam the dildo in and out of his hole, whines filling his mouth as he edged to his release. One final push was all it took for 10 ropes of jizz to come flying out and due to his powers on earth, the white liquid was sprayed all over his room. With the long toy still between his cheeks, Mon-el walked towards residence of his seed where he picked some up with his finger before popping it in his mouth, savouring his own salty beverage.

Entering his own home, Winn made his way through the apartment to the bedrooms that stood opposite each other. Peering into Mon-el's, he saw the nude Daxemite busy at work, cleaning something up. His jaw dropped when he noticed the giant object located on the alien's hole. In his pants, Winn's staff began to swell. Knowing the other would be fine with it, he pulled down his pants and underwear, kicking them into his room. He pushed his cock downwards letting go and watching it slap against his stomach. Leaning against the door frame, Winn began stroking his length, playing special attention to the tip.

While the human jerked off, mon-el turned around to see the scene, "hi Winn" he said as bubbly as always "tough day at work?" He asked gesturing to Winn's current activity

Winn slowed down the strokes as he registered Mon's voice "oh, yeah. It was just so hard" he didn't know if he was talking about work or his own dick now, deciding to go with the first one, "there was just so much to do, everyone was busy"

The Daxemite nodded in agreeance, "yeah, well there's no better way to end a day then jerking off your meat" the statement made Winn even more horny.

Both boys just stood there for a while, mon-el with a dildo still in his hole, and Winn's hand continuing to play with his member. Winn however, did notice that the other wasn't hard, maybe Mon wasn't interested in him, he thought, maybe Mon isn't interested in men. "I'm gonna go finish up in my room" the smaller man said, slowly walking backwards into his room.

"Need any help" the alien replied as if it were a normal thing to suggest to a friend

Yes please "no, I-I'm good" he contradicted his own thought, what he was thinking to do with Mon-el wasn't right, he was his best friend.

He shut his door behind him before collapsing onto his bed. So many thoughts were in his head now that he realised he was now rubbing a flaccid dick. He gave up putting his hands behind his head, what was he supposed to do, he wanted the sweet Daxemite as his own, but he didn't want to lose his best friend. He let out a sigh, instead falling asleep, the only way he thought could let him escape from reality for a while.

Note- Sorry if it's a bit short been a bit busy doing other things but now i have a lot of free time so I can focus on stories that I want and also if anyone has ideas, I'm open for suggestion or just to bounce ideas off of.


	3. In your dreams

Winn had secluded himself to a dream, he was imagining some absurd situation that normally happened at the DEO, but instead of Supergirl saving the day, the honour and praise went to Winn the 'computer genius'. Each of his friends were thanking him for what he did until only one person remained. He opened a door leading to a bedroom that revealed a very naked Daxemite laying down sideways, smiling back at him with a grin.

"Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me" the sexy man in front of him spoke. Winn looked down to his crotch where a bulge in his pants was trying to escape its confinement. "I guess it's the latter, come on then, come show me what you can do"

Walking towards his partner, throwing clothes off as he went leaving himself in underwear, Winn got onto the bed, using his knees as support as he knelt over Mon-el. He began kissing his way up the chest that didn't seem to store any fat, making his way up his perfect jawline before meeting Mon's open mouth where he kissed the alien with passion. With a hand, Winn wrapped around the other's standing erection and brought his hand up and down, an action that caused Mon to reply with a moan. Winn moved his mouth to the other's earlobe, biting on it while pushing his member into Mon's frame

Mon-el was walking towards his friend's room, he was thinking of making food but wanted the human's opinion. Standing outside the door, he could hear a set of moans coming from inside, interested in what the other was doing, Mon-el opened the door to reveal a sleeping Winn humping a pillow with an exposed erection. Through his slumbering state, his mouth hung open where whines escaped.

The Daxemite studied his friend, it was clear Winn was horny, but Mon wasn't sure if he wanted to do something with a man, never mind his best friend. He thought about leaving the man in front of him, but looking down he realised his own dick was pointing at what he wanted.

Walking to the bed, Mon carefully took away the sex toy Winn was currently using, to which the sleeping man whined in disappointment.

In the dream, Mon-el was moving away from him with Winn begging him not to, but suddenly it went dark and he realised he was waking up, stubborn[NJ1] not to, the human kept his eyes closed. Unbeknownst to Winn, Mon was leaning against the other's legs, doubting whether to go through with it. He pushed his uncertainties to the back of his mind, licking along the think twig in front of him before putting the whole shaft in his mouth, hopping his head up and down.

Thinking he was still dreaming due to the pleasure, Winn opened his eyes to reveal the perpetrator only to realise that he was in fact, awake and between his legs was Mon-el sucking him off. Bucking up in surprise and pushing the man off him, Winn brought his knees up to hide his exposed parts

"What are you doing?" He shouted

Wiping saliva from his mouth, mon-el responded, "trying something new, plus it looked like you needed some help"

"Mon, you do know some people aren't into men on this planet, right?"

"well duh, it was the same on Daxem, I just wanted to try something, and you seem to like it" the alien said moving his way up the bed towards Winn. As he went to lean in, Winn moved back earning an unsatisfied sigh from Mon "If you don't want to do this, say something and I'll leave" Both stayed unchanged which led Mon to lean in pushing Winn's head towards him with a hand, connecting their lips as he led them in a passionate kiss. Mon bit the connecting soft lips, making them open to allow his tongue to roam through Winn's mouth. With knees still blocking their bodies apart, Mon pulled the other's legs back, so he was straddling Winn's stomach, pushing his ass backwards to the thick shaft standing behind him. He moved his hands to the chest in front of him, rubbing them over Winn's abs and nipples causing the man to squirm with delight. With his own hands, Winn grabbed his member and began slapping Mon's hole with it, earning both pleasure.

"You like having your dick by my hole, don't you?" the straddling man said before kissing up Winn's chest

This sent a shiver up the human's spine, "dude, I didn't know you could talk so dirty, that's so hot" he took Mon's head with his other hand, planting rough kisses on him.

The Daxemite took that comment into consideration before making up his mind on what to do next, "If you like it so much maybe you should stick it all the way in" to which the shorter man looked at him in disbelief as if trying to ask him mentally if he was sure, Mon nodded producing a shared smile from both, "let me just go get something" he said running out of the room, leaving a flustered Winn before re-joining him, carrying a bottle of lotion and his lengthy dick smacking his thighs as he went.

Sitting back on the bed and putting the lotion down, he moved his head towards Winn's dick, immersing it all the way until it touched the back of his throat, he used his tongue to lick up the full length of his friend's cock.

Through the pleasure Winn struggled to let words out of his mouth instead tugging the head on his member off much to Mon-el's confusion. He leant over and repositioned them both so that Mon's ass was by his face and as Mon-el continued to blow him, Winn busied himself by grazing his tongue over the alien's ass, making the alien moan onto his dick creating a loop where both kept pleasing the other.

After a while, Mon-el grabbed the discarded lotion, putting some of its liquid onto the piece of meat he'd been sucking moments ago, after lathering up the shaft, he handed the bottle to the man eating his ass who too, smeared lube on to the stretched hole. Getting up again from his spot-on Winn, Mon-el crotched over the other man's body, his ass hairs away from the bulking erection. Looking to his peer for confirmation before setting his body downwards, Winn's thick shaft filling him up as he went all the way on it stopping once pubes of the base were brushing against his butt. Making himself comfy from staying still on the stick pushed in his ass, Mon began moving slightly, grinding himself on Winn before pushing up almost releasing Winn's cock before slamming back down again screaming out a moan before repeating. As the Daxemite banged himself against their bodies, Winn started pushing up driving his dick further into Mon. As he became close to his climax, Winn wrapped his hand around the long shaft bouncing in front of him and furiously stroked its length bringing his friend over the edge as ropes of cum sprung out, covering Winn's chest as he too also came filling Mon's hole with his seed as it seeped out, soaking his pubes.

As Winn's now-limp dick fell out, Mon-el joined the heavily breathing human on the bed as both came down from their climax. Winn turned to Mon as he also looked over, smiling at the shorter man and then kissing him on the lips before concluding "Fancy take out?"

End of chapter


End file.
